Saving Percy Jackson: Part one
by 5popcorn99
Summary: It's basically the same story, but with a new girl named saren that changes everything about percy's story. I suck at summaries so r&r.
1. Chapter 1

A new beginning

Chapter One: I get hit with Zeus's master bolt

The day I got hit with Zeus's lighting was the day I met Percy Jackson. I know what you're thinking. Holy crap you survived Zeus's wrath? What the hell? Well honestly at the time I was thinking that too. It only hit my leg so honestly it's not like I would have died, but I'll have a bad leg now. But let's get onto Percy Jackson and how he caused all of this shall we?

It started as a normal day at camp half-blood hill, and then HE came. Oh boy. He caused quite the ruckus with this ridiculous prophecy the last alive oracle told. The oracle we have right now it an undead mummy. The oracle basically said that one of children of the big three (Zeus, Hades, or Poseidon) would either save Mount Olympus or destroy it. We found out that Percy here is a son of Poseidon. I thought to myself I guess that silly undead oracle was right. At that time I had forgotten the line about a friend of the child of the prophecy gets hit my Zeus's lightning bolt, don't judge me. I wasn't even supposed to know the prophecy at all. This is where it gets interesting.

Oh my gods I forgot to introduce myself haven't I? Well better late than never eh? My name is Saren, It's although I am sometimes addressed as Sae. I've spent almost all of my life here, 12 years, and haven't been claimed yet. I've begun to think that I'm a child of a minor god. Anyway, what was I saying? Oh yeah, about how I learned of the prophecy. You see, I learned from Chiron (he didn't know I was spying on him, bless his soul!) that the mummy oracle wears a necklace holding the prophecy around her neck. So being the slightly idiotic and rebellious person I am, I went in the basement of the big house to find the oracle.

So I went creeping down to the basement, when I heard someone following me. I thought it was Chiron or Percy but it was the oracle up and walking like an undead mummy. It was a little creepy. So I said "Hey, how ya doing oracle? You're looking good for an undead mummy and all!" The oracle said "What are you here for child? I know you are not on a quest yet, so why are you here?" I thought for a moment and then realized that she said yet, meaning I was going on a quest. I was just possibly a little excited. So then I told the oracle how I heard Chiron talking about you having the prophecy around her neck and I asked her if I could take a look at it. She took the prophecy out of the necklace, read it a little and then said"well you are mentioned here, so I don't see why not." Saying that I was happy was an understatement.

I read the prophecy over and over again until I memorized it, knowing I'd never see the document again.

Then I came up out of the basement, and Chiron caught me. I got kitchen duty for three weeks. Oh what fun I had doing THAT. He didn't even seem that mad when he caught me. I think he just gave me the kitchen duty Because the god of whine was in the room. After HE left, Chiron said "Wow Saren I never knew you were so sneaky! Good work. But next time don't let me catch you." And then he gave me a big smile and hugged me. I strangled out of his affection and said as I always said" NO HUGS!" It's possible I'm a bit claustrophobic…. Also possible I overreacted a little..

So after memorizing the great prophecy, I set out to find Percy and befriend him.

The problem with that was, I'm not exactly a people person. I knew that this would be a difficult job to do, so I enlisted the help of Annabeth Chase, who was a daughter of Athena, and she helped me lead his tour of camp half-blood hill. So I got to see what he liked and didn't like and so on. He ended up being on my capture the flag team, but someone left him all alone on the left flank, but I couldn't do anything about it. I asked Annabeth if I could help Percy, him being new and all so she said yes. I joined him and those usually dumb Ares kids found only two people guarding the flank, and attacked us. I took down about 10 of them, and then Percy used his water powers from Poseidon to kick the rest of their butts. It was the most fun I had playing capture the flag in months! Shortly after that Percy was claimed by Poseidon. "Lucky! I have been here 12 years and no claim on me!" I sighed. Then I did something really strange. I hugged him.

We were walking back from the forests, and I noticed that it was getting stormy outside. I wasn't worried at the time. I said to Percy "We'd better get in fast." I looked up and it started raining. I started to dance in the rain, and Percy said "what in the name of Poseidon are you doing Saren?" I laughed and said "I was dancing until you stopped me." "Why?" he said. I sighed and said "It's an Indian rain dance. It's meant to STOP rain Percy." I looked up and it started shooting lighting. I yelled "COME ON!" Then I saw a lightning bolt shoot towards Percy and pushed him out of the way and then screamed.

I passed out, so Percy told me all of this. After screaming in pain for a good three hours or so, I took one look at my burn marks and passed out. Percy then carried me to the sea laid me in it, and asked his dad to heal me best as he could. He said that "you've never done anything for me in my life, just do this for me". According to him, Poseidon said"I'm not Apollo, but I will try my best to save her life." "I warn you though my son. She will have a white scar over a large part of her leg." I woke up and told me what happened. I said "Percy, you barley know me, and you used your only favor from your dad to heal me. That's some loyalty." I smiled and hugged him again.

I looked at my new scar more carefully. I noticed that they had little waves on them. I laughed and said" Hey look Percy your dad left a little present for me!" He said" Wow! You got one cool scar there Saren!" We walked back to the main camp, where people had been looking for us for 5 hours. Chiron and Annabeth looked at my scar and thought it was cool. The Apollo cabin said I'd live and that I'd not even have a limp. I got over my claustrophobia and hugged everyone (even Clarisse!).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: I finally get claimed! Sort of.

After everyone at camp half-blood thoroughly inspected my new scar from Zeus, I talked to Chiron for a little while. Our conversation went a little like this. I said "you wanted to see me Chiron?" Chiron said "Yes Saren I do. It's about the fact that you survived Zeus's wrath. No person, not even a demigod of Zeus, should have been able to survive that. So tell me Saren, how exactly did you manage to do that?" I said "Well Percy and I were walking back from capture the flag after he got claimed, and I looked up and it started to rain a little. So I said to Percy, hey we should get inside. Then it started to thunder. Then I saw some lightning and I yelled COME ON to him. Then I saw a lightning bolt going for Percy, and I pushed him out of the way, and got hit in the leg with the bolt. I was screaming in pain for about three hours, I looked once at my new burns then I passed out."

"This next part is from what Percy told me. After I had passed out Percy ran as fast as he could while he was carrying me to the sea. He laid me on the sea and I somehow floated on their kind of like magic. He prayed to his father to heal me, and Poseidon did his best, and I got a new scar. When I woke up, I looked at my new scar and realized it has little waves on it. I laughed and said to Percy that his dad left me a gift. He thought that my scar was pretty cool. You know the rest Chiron." He thought for a moment, and then said" Saren I want you to go to sleep for a little while alright? I need to talk to Zeus about this." "Alright." I said.

While I was walking towards the Hermes cabin, I noticed some snotty Aphrodite girls whispering and pointing at me. Normally I wouldn't care, considering I am not that pretty, nor do I care what THEY think, but my gut told me something was up. I'm not used to attention much, and I don't like being in the spotlight so this was kind of weird for me. I just brushed it off as just people staring at me for surviving Zeus's wrath, but it still kind of creeped me out. I got into the Hermes cabin and the Stoll brother were playing strip poker with Katie gardener and Miranda gardener, both daughters of Demeter. "I promise not to tell anyone about this if you leave the cabin so I can sleep." They thought about it, and then all in union said "YES" and left the cabin almost instantly, taking their clothes with them. It took me an hour trying to get to get to sleep, but when I did I was utterly shocked by my dream. Most demigods have creepy dreams so really, I shouldn't have been that surprised but still, I don't think I'll ever forget this dream.

In my dream I got a visit from your favorite lighting god. Yep Zeus has the nerve to visit me after he shot me with lightning. In the beginning, I was walking in I guess was Mount Olympus, and I saw all of the god's thrones, but the one I liked best was Artemis's throne that was silver and glowed like the moon. I also liked Poseidon's fisherman throne, it kind of made him seem more...Hmm whats the word... Ah yes normal. Then Zeus came in from behind me and said "Nice isn't it?" "HOLY CRAP, Don't do that to a demigod! Glad I'm not armed!" He laughed at me and said "Calm yourself demigod. I mean you no harm as of right now. I can't say that for your friend Percy though as the bolt was meant for him. What I want to know is why you took a bolt for him. I'm not the only one who wants to know."

I pondered this for a moment, and then I answered him. "I took the bolt from you because it was the right thing to do at the time. Percy is the child of the prophecy. You and I both knew this, so why did you ask the question? Were you expecting a different answer? If so I'm sorry about that." The god also pondered for a moment if in spite of the especially short demigod. "Well quite the accusation you have there-""Excuse me? Accusation? I don't state accusations, I state the truth." "If you didn't interrupt me you would see that there is no prophecy-""What about the prophecy that the dead oracle wears around her neck hmm Zeus?" He pondered a moment again. "Alright child, you've got me. How'd you figure it out?" "You're a horrible liar Zeus. Also I might have also visited the oracle in the basement." Then he patted my head and hugged me. I hugged him back, he kind of smelled like lightning, if lightning had a smell. He then turned into lightning and left. I was then transported back in time to see a mysterious woman in front of a big cauldron.

The woman started chanting in Latin, I don't know how, but I knew what she was saying for some odd reason. She was saying something like this: Oh goddess please help me in my quest for immortal life, I have collected all you wanted me to collect. I have gotten a hair from all the Greek and roman gods, as you requested. I hope with all this and the other ingredients I will get my immortal life. After she had said this, she boiled the stuff and then drank it(EWW!). Over the next few weeks I saw her life and she was getting pregnant, and then I realized it. She was getting pregnant with ME! I saw my own birth, and then realized why I had no parents. She died while giving birth to me.

Then when I thought it was over, I saw me being discovered by Artemis and her hunters. I saw me being shown to Lupa and Chiron, and the both agreed to keep me half a year. Then I realized that I was Artemis's only REAL daughter (though she considers her hunters her daughter), and that when I am in trouble I hear her voice not anyone else's. I was suddenly transported undersea, and was facing the god of the sea who was smiling at me proudly. "You have figured out your destiny Saren, and of your unique godly parentage. You are meant to be a Goddess dear. You're meant to become the protector of demigods, and with your personality, you'd be perfect for it." "How do I choose the demigod I want to protect?" I said. He smiled while he said this "You simply say I protect you now demigod. I hope you choose my son to protect dear. He needs all the help he can get, with the road that lays ahead for him." I laughed and said "Of course! There was no competition!" We hugged and said goodbye.

I woke up with a grin on my face in the Hermes cabin, with the Stoll brothers looking down on me with grins also on their faces. Oh no! That's NEVER good. I looked in the mirror and realized why they were smiling. I had the Mount Olympus Symbol over my head, meaning I was claimed. I started crying and realized my tears were golden, and then I hugged the nearest Stoll brother, which was Connor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: The first great quest

After I stopped hugging and crying Connor Stoll, I made my way out of the Hermes cabin and tried to make it to Chiron, but there were a few detours. The first one was a detour made possible by Percy. Of course I had to make him be protected by me. He took one look at me and said "Saren what's going on? Did you get…claimed? But the sign above your head confuses me." I laughed and said "I protect you now demigod, no one shall kill thee. Be at Peace." He then fainted and I put him in his cabin. Well that was unexpected, I thought. I probably should have asked Poseidon about that. Well I better ask Annabeth about this, she might have some idea about this. _Or you could ask me, my daughter_ said Artemis in my head.

Alright Artemis, whatcha thinking? I said in my head (he he said head.) _Well, you've just been claimed by all the gods dear, do you have any idea what this means? _That if Kronos finds out this will be really bad? I thought. _Yes, but that's not what I was going to say. This means that you are a god that we did not know about. It worries me quite much; we should have known about you…Which gets to the question of how exactly you were born. I assume Poseidon showed you your surrogate mother. Her name was Sarena, the Latin word for composed and peaceful, and she lived up to that name. That's how you got your name dear, when I found you. I'm not sure but I assumed that "goddess" that she was speaking about was Hera. _Why do you think it was Hera? I said. _She's the goddess of childbirth and children, remember? I also suspect Aphrodite who was helping her out by giving her that pregnancy potion. _I agree. But what if it wasn't either of them? I said. _Then you my daughter are in some serious trouble._

After my long in my head conversation with Artemis, I realized while I was having the conversation I was twirling three knives in my hands. Wow I got a new record! Annabeth will be so jealous when I show her! So I put away the knifes away in their sheathes which took only thirty seconds! Not a new record though, but still impressive. (My record is 25 seconds so yeah.) So I went up to Beckendwarf, and yelled "Hey Beckendwarf! Where's Annabeth?" He said "I think she's out in the strawberry fields. Hey you got claimed! NICE! It's about time the gods claimed you! But your mark... I'm confused what's it supposed to be?" "I'll explain later Beckendwarf. See you later!" Then I did something REALLY weird. I turned into a wolf and ran towards the strawberry fields. I looked back at the demigod's faces. Totally Worth it!

I got to admit it; it was pretty fun turning into a wolf. The wind in my fur felt AWESOME! I do not know how Sarena got a lock of Lupa's fur, but either way I'd like to thank her for that. Artemis, How am I a wolf? I said. _Well, honestly I'm amazed you changed at all, women rarely become a werewolf. It's-_Hold on wait did you say WEREWOLF? WHY DIDN'T YOU MENTION THIS BEFORE? I said. _I told you it's rare in women, so I wasn't going to tell you unless you changed. _Does this mean I can turn anytime I want or not at all? I said. _Yes. "_Awesome." I said aloud in wolf form. "Wow I can talk in this form? This is epic."

I changed back into human form and found that my clothes, knives, and my lucky necklace were still intact, and finally set out to find Annabeth.

I finally find the girl, and she was crying and blubbering something to me, so I said "Annabeth slow down and annunciate girl, I can't understand a word your saying." She did and this is what I could make out "I'm crying tears of joy for YOU Saren. You've gotten claimed after 12 years, that's amazing!" "I know right! I never gave up hope, but that's not what I've come here for. I've come to tell you what Artemis told me. She told me I was meant to be a goddess. She also told me that I'm a werewolf. I really like being a wolf." I said. She laughed heartily at that, as I knew she would about that. I also got visited by Zeus and we kind of cleared things up…He still wants to kill Percy though. I couldn't really change that either." I said. Then I blacked out in the strawberry fields, but Annabeth was quick to catch me.

The vision started like this. I was back at Mount Olympus (yes again), Luke was talking to Hermes. It was after that quest he did that made it like the last quest in a few years. Hermes was saying "I am very proud of you my son, you've completed the quest in the shortest time possible." "Thank you Father." That's pretty much what happened the entire time. Hermes complementing him, Luke saying thanks. I sensed that there was something up between them, even more so then normal demigod parent relationships. I was right about that, and I saw Luke's past and how his mom tried to be the oracle for our camp, but she went crazy and Luke was so scared that he ran away from home. That's how he found Thalia and Annabeth, and how he got into camp half-blood hill. Then it went back to a few days ago, with luke at Mount Olympus, and then I saw the UNTHINKABLE! Luke stole Zeus's Master bolt! Then when Zeus found out, He accused Poseidon and he couldn't take the bolt, the gods can't take other god's weapons. Then he accused Percy, and I know Percy didn't do it, for two reasons. First, he doesn't know where Mount Olympus is, and secondly, Percy wouldn't do something so stupid. Then Zeus said "If your thief of a son doesn't bring my bolt back in two weeks, there will be war. War among the gods, And MILLIONS of mortals will die, all because of your troublesome son. Keep that in mind." Then the vision stopped, and I woke up to Chiron, Percy, and Annabeth all looking down on me with worried faces.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Chiron sighed and then said "you would say that after you passed out in the strawberry fields telling Annabeth you're a goddess and a werewolf. All of which is true I'm afraid. Only you know the destiny you Percy and Annabeth share. I'll guess it's complicated." "Oh Chiron I hate it when your right. I have to tell you this now Percy. I'm your protector now. This means I can heal you now and no one will kill you, but uh they can hurt you unfortunately. I'm sorry about that part, but hey I can't change it. Want to hear about the really long vision I just had?" I said. They all said in unison "YES!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: I actually leave for a quest (HA I fooled you last time!)

"Where to start with my visions...Hmm…Ah yes let's start with the one Zeus was in. It started by me being in Mount Olympus, looking at the awesomeness in it, then Zeus was being a jerk by say Nice isn't it? Then scaring the crap out of me by coming up behind me." Percy and Annabeth were dying on the floor in laughter at this point. "Yes it's very funny that Zeus scared me, ha ha the god of lightning creeps up on you, I'll be sure to laugh at you two. Can you two goobers stop laughing now?" I asked. "Yeah, yeah Saren, calm down, we'll stop laughing. Well I don't know about Percy but I'll stop laughing." said Annabeth. "Hey, on occasion I do have self control over my laughter. Go on with your vision please Saren, and I will try hard not to laugh as much." said Percy. "So after he scared the hebejeebees out of me, I said don't do that to a demigod and be glad I'm not armed. He laughed at that, and asked me why I took a bolt from him. I said that I took the bolt for Percy because he's the child of the prophecy."

They all looked utterly stunned at this, especially Chiron. It was really funny, but I was nice enough not to laugh like some other people *cough* Percy and Annabeth *cough*. Chiron finally said "Hold on their Saren, are you meaning to tell me you knew Percy was the child of the prophecy and that you told Zeus that?" "Dude you caught me in the basement of the oracle. What did you think I was doing down there?" I said. Chiron sighed, thought for a moment, and then said "Alright I admit it, I probably should have known something was up when I caught you in the basement, but inform me please on what exactly you were doing down there anyway." "Well, I had a nice talk with the undead oracle, and then she let me look at the great prophecy that she wears around her neck. Do you want to hear the rest of my vision now?" I said.

After an awkward silence, they all in unison again said "Yes" but without as much enthusiasm as before. "After me and Zeus had that little fun talk, I was transported into the past, and I saw my surrogate mother. Her name was Sarena, which is how I got my name Saren. She thought if she got a hair from all the Greek and roman god sand put it in a potion and drink the potion she'd be immortal, but she ended up pregnant with me. After I was born, she died and Artemis brought me here. She was talking to a goddess, which I assumed was Hera or Aphrodite, but I'm not sure. It could be any female goddess really, which is kind of strange, I've got to admit. Why would someone want a child of all the Greek and roman gods to be born? The only reason I see why would be if they wanted to overthrow the gods, but I've been raised here so that's kind of a failure right there." I said.

Chiron and Annabeth both looked worried, but Chiron spoke first. "Saren, let's say for argument's sake there was going to be another titan war. Which side would you fight on The Greek gods or the titans?" "The god's side of course Chiron." I said. "Alright, but what about the demigods that haven't been claimed, which side would they probably fight on?" "They'd probably fight on the titan side. They'd feel resentment and probably think what have the gods ever done for me? The titan side would also have loads of monsters on their side too, now that I think about it. Wait Chiron…Are you being serious about this? Is there really going to be ANOTHER titan war?" Chiron looked sad and glum, and then said "Unfortunately Saren, if you're right about Percy being the child of the prophecy then yes."

I cursed in Latin, and then said "Since when do I know Latin?" to Chiron. He said "Well, you've known Latin all your life Saren, considering you stay half the year at Lupa's camp. OH MY GODS did I just say that out loud?" "Yes, yes you did Chiron." Said Annabeth, Percy and I at the same time. "Calm down Chiron, they don't really understand what you meant by that. Thanks for reminding me by the way." I said. Annabeth said "Hold on there Saren, do you mean Lupa from the myth of how the city Rome was made? Does this mean there is some sort of roman demigod camp?" "Wow this is quite the predicament we got ourselves in there Chiron. I-"I tried to finish my sentence, but Chiron covered my mouth with his hand. "Annabeth, you ask too many questions that Saren and I swore on the River Styx to never answer or talk about. I'm sorry about it."

Chiron finally took his hand off my mouth, and then Annabeth looked at me for a moment, asking the question again with her stormy grey eyes. I turned my eyes silver, which was the sign of yes. I said "So after I saw my surrogate mother, I was transported undersea, to Poseidon's palace actually. Poseidon talked to me, and said I was meant to be a goddess, and the protector of demigods. So he asked me if I'd protect you Percy and I laughed and said of course I would and so that's why you have that cool looking tattoo on your left palm. He looked at his palm, and then smiled at me proudly. "Annabeth, I was running to tell you all of this, and then I did something even more awesome, I turned into a WOLF! How cool was that?" I smiled, and then they all looked stunned again. "Ok Saren, I gotta admit, that's pretty awesome." said Annabeth.

Then I told them about my next vision after I passed out in the strawberry fields, when I was back in Mount Olympus. I told them about Luke's past and how his mother tried to be the oracle, but instead she went crazy. Luke was so scared of her, so he ran away and found Thalia and Annabeth which I guess Chiron and Annabeth kind of already knew, but too bad. So then I speed it up to Hermes praising Luke, and then to a few days ago with Luke stealing Zeus's master bolt. They were all stunned again for the third time I think. I should really become a novelist, I'm good with suspense. "Luke would NEVER do that Saren. Your vision has to be wrong." said Annabeth.

"My other vision was correct, so why would this one be wrong Annabeth? It's not wrong Annabeth; you just don't want it to be right. Percy is being blamed for this Annabeth, and I know he didn't do it. We must go on a quest to prove his innocence and prove that Luke stole the bolt, not Percy. Annabeth you and I both know your dying to go on a quest. So go and be happy about it. Percy has to lead the quest and pick the people he wants to go with though. Uh Chiron you forgetting something?" "Yes. We need a group of people to go on a quest to prove Percy's innocence. Percy?" said Chiron. Percy said "I choose Annabeth Chase and Saren to help me on my quest." "Alright Annabeth and Percy, pack your stuff and we'll leave tomorrow." "Why tomorrow?" They said in unison. "Well, because we've been here a while talking, and its good luck to start a quest in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: I get some Flying shoes!

So before we set off, Chiron gave Percy Riptide the sword, which was also Hercules's sword! I thought to myself, Holy crap that's totally not fair! I guess its ok considering Annabeth has her invisibility hat and I can turn into a wolf, Grover has his reed pipes and all, but I'm still kind of jealous. Don't tell Percy about that. The Stoll brothers came running; carrying the coolest pair of sneakers I have ever seen! They were silver with gold flames on them. "SAREN!" they yelled. "Hey! Those sneakers are awesome!" I said. "You better like them. They are for you! They are flying shoes, activate them by saying Maia." said Connor Stoll. "AWESOME!" I yelled. Then I ran off towards the Ares cabin, went in, and stole a certain camper's electric spear. I ran back with spear in hand to two confused demigods, and an angry looking centaur. Chiron sighed and then said "Saren, why do you have Clarisse's electric spear?" "What spear? Psssh." I said. Chiron sighed again, then said"Never mind that Saren. Anyway, I wish you all luck on your quest. Go forth and prove Percy's innocence." He smiled at us, and then we started walking toward the entrance/exit of the camp.

One minute after we left for the city, we get attacked by a dracne. If you ever see one, it's a woman from the waist up, but then she has snake trunk for legs. They aren't that hard to destroy if it's only like one of them, but of course we got five of them to destroy. I threw Clarisse's spear, and I got two of them. Annabeth used her invisibility hat to slice two of their throats, and Grover played his reed pipes to trap the last one, while Percy cut her head off. "WHAT THE HELL? We just got out of the camp!" I yelled at the sky. "Saren was it really necessary to yell at the sky about our demigod problems?" said Annabeth, sounding very much like her mother (I'm guessing: I never met Athena personally.) "Well, I guess not, but it does make me feel better after yelling out our problems." I said rather sarcastically. We walked in silence until the bus stop, and then got on to see another problem. There were more monsters on the bus; they were disguised as old ladies. I pointed them out to the other three, and then Annabeth put on her invisibility hat and was of no help to us. Then I figured out I could turn invisible also, so then I was good, but they were after Percy so it really didn't help that I could turn invisible.

I whispered to everyone "Just stay calm. We will get off at the next stop." I guess the harpies heard me, and they started going toward us which were freaking out the mortals. They turned into their harpie forms, and one tackled me and I guess she could see me. I brought out my rainbow enamel dagger and she turned into yellow dust all over me. Annabeth got one from behind while still invisible. Grover played a creepy song and the third was trapped in some kind of ivy. Percy said "Why are you chasing me Mrs. Dodds?" Mrs. Dodds? That's her name? Fear me I am called Mrs. Dodds I thought to myself. The harpie called Mrs. Dodds laughed evilly and disappeared into a pool of dust. I looked back at the totaled bus; the mortals were looking at us with scared faces. I knew what they were thinking, so I yelled "RUN!" to Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. I knew in the future that there would be police and news people here so I grabbed them all up in a circle so I teleported them to next place I could think of: the lair of medusa. I know, not my best idea, but hey I just was thinking the state of New Jersey at the time, how was I supposed to know it was the lair of medusa? How was I supposed to expect THAT?

I know this next part I was passed out for because of the shadow traveling, so this was what Percy told me. So after I accidently brought them to the lair of medusa, it took them a while to figure it out. They thought it was just a stone statue store. Well Annabeth and Percy did for a while; Grover didn't when he saw his uncle Ferdinand as a stone statue. For some silly reason, the three of them split up with Percy carrying me. It's actually impressive that he could carry me, considering he had like no upper body strength, and me being all muscle. Anyway, so Grover eventually found Percy, and told him they were in the lair of medusa. He asked him where Annabeth was, and he said he didn't know. Medusa was staring her down, snake hair and all, and Annabeth was being brave and closing her eyes really tight and not moving. Medusa didn't see Percy coming, so Percy sliced her head off. He said "Annabeth you can open your eyes now. I killed medusa." "Good job Percy! We don't have time to celebrate though. Anyone got any ideas where that teleporting pearl is?" They searched for an awhile, and then found it in the hands of some poor girl scout that was made of stone. They also found a fountain full of golden drachmas, so they, being demigods took some. After that, they woke me up and asked me "WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU TAKE US TO MEDUSA'S LAIR?" Annabeth said. "You found the teleport pearl thingy right?" I said weakly. "With great power comes the great need to take a nap Annabeth. I accidently shadow traveled you here without knowing it. All I was thinking at the time was, to the next pearl thingy! I'm sorry; I didn't know it was at the lair of Medusa." I said, rather apologetically I might add.

"Where do we head next, Oh quest leader Percy?" I said sarcastically. "Well I really want my mom back, so maybe we should head to the underworld, and we could also see if Hades got his hands on the bolt." I nodded my head in agreement; I could feel how much grief he still had when the Minotaur kind of sent his mother to Hades' underworld. I think Grover knew this too, because he said "I understand Percy." Annabeth, being a daughter of Athena said rather logically "I understand too, but how are we supposed to get there? We don't even know where Hades underworld is!" Just then, a talking poodle came up to us and said "Hades is in Los Angles, the entrance is in the H of the big Hollywood sign. I gotta run. Bye!" "Well that answered your questions Annabeth, now didn't it? It was also oddly convenient" I said suspiciously. "Your right Saren, that was suspicious, and oddly convenient, but since that talking poodle gave us such great directions, we might as well catch a flight to Los Angles. Why waste some good directions anyway Saren?" said Annabeth.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Our oh mighty quest leader plunges to his death on TV

So, we took a bus to the next airport, and let me tell you guys Percy, Annabeth and Grover wouldn't stop freaking out about going on the plane. "I don't like this. I don't like this at all Saren." said Annabeth. I sighed and said "I don't like it either Annabeth, but we need to get to hade's underworld. This is the quickest way there. Now all of you stop talking about it, and buy the friggin tickets. If Zeus is smart, and wants his bolt back, he won't shoot the plane out of the sky. That's just what I think." They all got a laugh out of my thinking aloud. They all noticeably became a little less tense about taking the flight to Los Angles. I have to admit this, don't laugh at me: I was REALLY nervous, and was lying when I said earlier. I wanted to make Percy and them feel better, mind my own feelings. I think Grover understood this or something, because he pulled me over and said "It's alright Saren. I understand you're nervous, and said all that stuff for Percy and Annabeth, but you're right about what you said. Zeus would probably never see his precious bolt again if he killed us right now." Then he gave me a hug, and I felt a little better after. Ok, I lied, I felt a lot better. Those satyrs know just the right thing to do when a person is feeling kind of like crap or sad.

So the time came when we finally found the place to board our plane, but we were delayed by like an hour, which didn't do us much help for our quest time. We finally got on the plane and the ride was like hell. A little kid kept kicking my chair, and I thrown up on by the guy sitting next to me. Annabeth had the WONDERFUL idea of us staying as far away from each other as possible. I looked where Percy was sitting, and I saw he was sitting right next to a monster. I'm not sure what kind of monster, but it was a girl of about twenty; at least that's what she looked like to me. Percy wasn't paying attention to her, he was looking at Annabeth and they were trying to have some sign language conversation about something, but Percy was failing at it. I looked over at Grover and I said telepathically to him "Grover, there's a monster sitting right NEXT to Percy!" He said telepathically "Do you know what kind of monster? We need to identify it and tell Annabeth, and she'll figure out how to kill it." I nodded involuntarily, and then I thought what monsters we haven't faced yet. That narrows it down to about oh I do not know maybe over a thousand monsters.

We landed, and I realized that I was just being paranoid. The girl wasn't actually a monster. She was just a normal mortal with true sight. Her name was Rachael Elizabeth Dare. I saw her future shortly; she is destined to become our camp's new oracle in about five years or so. Percy hadn't noticed her, so I had to tell Grover that she wasn't a monster. I pulled over Grover and whispered "She's not a monster; she's a mortal with true sight! Don't kill her!" "It's a good thing I didn't tell Annabeth yet. Why was she so special if she has true sight? It's not like-"I interrupted him and said "In five years she will be. You can't talk about this to anyone about this. Swear on the River Styx that you won't tell anyone?" He grunted a little, and then said "Fine. I swear on the River Styx that I won't tell anyone the mortal you saw was going to become the oracle. Are you happy now?" I laughed, and then said "Yes, yes I am. Thanks for asking Grover!" We noticed that we were really behind Percy and Annabeth, so we ran for like two minutes to finally catch up to them. They were standing there waiting for us. I sighed and said "Come on; let's go see the arch since we are in town. It will be quicker than climbing up a mountain. Are you guys really in a rush to meet Hades?"

They all said stuff like "no." or "Not really." I also got a "Not looking forward to it." from Percy. They reluctantly agreed to wait the ridiculously long line to take the elevator. That's when things got bad. Grover, Annabeth, Percy and I all got separated at different places in the line, taking more advice from Annabeth, which was a bad idea, but I got outvoted. Annabeth, Grover and I met on the top, but Percy was missing, and we found out that he was fighting a hydra WITHOUT us. I shouted "Wait your fighting a hydra without us Percy! NOT COOL MAN!" I whipped out my celestial bronze dust silly string, a gift from the Stoll brother for a birthday (The Stoll brothers rock!) and I sprayed the hydra with it. It turned into yellow dust immediately. "Since when did you have that?" yelled Annabeth. "The Stoll brothers gave me it for my birthday last year. It's a long story." I said. "I don't even know when your birthday is Saren! Why do the Stoll brothers do?" said Annabeth. I sighed, then said "Annabeth, I was born on the winter solstice, I don't exactly celebrate much. It's a reminder of how I was born, and how sad it is how my surrogate mother had to die for me to live. The Stoll brothers refuse to not celebrate my birthday, which right now I'm happy about. The day just makes me sad Annabeth. Let's just keep it at that." "Saren, I'm sorry I didn't –"Percy and Annabeth tried to say, but I said "it's alright guys. I know you didn't know. By the way Percy the mortals think you're a terrorist. You need to take a plunge into the sea to make it seem like you died. I'm just saying." I said. Percy looked shocked for a moment and then said "Alright then. I guess I'm taking a swim." Then he jumped into the water, and a few seconds late we heard a big splash. I laughed a little, then said "Come on guys, we need to get down to him." The elevator ride was like uber slow, so I was humming a little, which didn't fit Annabeth's fancy. She said "Can you stop humming that song?" So I started to sing the song, which was Sarah Bereilles Love Song. After I was all done with my singing, Annabeth and Grover clapped, and we were only halfway down to the lobby. So I started singing Sarah Bereilles Bottle it up, and once I was done, I got another round of applause from Annabeth and Grover, and then we finally got to the bottom floor to find Percy waiting for us nice and dry, not looking at all like he just took a 100 foot plunge or anything. "Hey guys. What took so long?" he said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: We get cheeseburgers from Ares

We finally get out of the arch, and look who happens to find us. It was my least favorite war god, Ares. He really gets on my nerves, even before he said anything. He was wearing a leather jacket, and riding a Harley-Davidson motorcycle, and smiling a stupid grin. He said (And I hate to admit this.) rather logically "You kids look hungry, want a cheeseburger from that diner or something?" "I'm a vegetarian you idiot" I mumbled to myself. Ares sighed, then said "First thing, I'm not an idiot-""Yes, yes you are Ares." I said with a smile. He mumbled some choice words about me in ancient Greek, which I'm told by Chiron not to repeat, ever, or Zeus will strike me with lightning again. I hear some thunder, and a HUGE flash of lightning appears right next to Ares, then there is a letter on the ground. It had the golden seal of Mount Olympus on it. I picked it up and read it out loud. It said "Dear Lord Ares and Lady Saren," I laughed at that, but no one else saw the humor. "It has come to my attention that you two are having some relationship problems. Work these out, or I will unleash my wrath upon both of you again, Love Zeus." I laughed, and then said "Wait wait, he took his wrath upon you too Ares? Wow! I'm glad I'm not the only one." "Let's get on with the cheeseburgers already." said Ares. We walked in, and we got a table immediately.

"Listen demigods-"Aries tried to say. "Ahem I'm a goddess." I said. "Alright, listen up demigods, satyr, and goddess-protector. I left my shield in a tunnel of love carnival ride. Don't ask. If you get this for me, I will give you a big backpack full of supplies which you four really need. So will you get my shield?" I looked at Annabeth and flashed my eyes red, meaning Hell no. She shook her head, so then I sighed, and said "Fine. We'll get your stupid shield in the tunnel of love. This better not be a trap Aries, if so, I swear on the River Styx I will kick you so hard in the balls you will never be able to have children ever again, which would make just about everyone happy Ares. Keep that in mind." Ares looked very scared when I told him this, considering the fact that I could do that. He snapped his fingers, and paid for our food, then left. We found an empty carnival like a block away from us, so we assumed that's where it was. We finally found it after like a long time of searching, and I was hoping that it wasn't a trap and Ares hadn't tricked us, but life is never that easy for us.

So we go into the place, and Grover stayed behind because of his fear of underground places. (Cough lame Cough) I looked around, and I saw laser beams, cameras, and microphones. So I took out my laser beam seeing spray, and sprayed it. Percy and Annabeth coughed a little, but then finally saw the laser beams. "That evil bastard!" I muttered. "No more demigods for him. MWHAHAHAHA!" I said. "Saren, you're not actually serious about that are you?" said Annabeth. "Yes I'm serious! Look around us Annabeth. This is totally a trap! It even says on the wall that it's a trap to catch Ares and Aphrodite messing around, built by Hephaestus himself! It's quite obvious that Ares wanted his shield back, but didn't want to be broadcasted on Mount Olympus TV, so he sent us to get his shield in order to give us supplies for our favor. "I said rather angrily. I sighed and said "Sorry Annabeth, I didn't mean to take my anger out on you. It's just…..Ares is an idiot. That frustrates me. I just wish the gods would actually not mess with us for once. You know so we could actually finish our quest before the fricking last day." Annabeth smiled softly about my last sentence, then said "You know if the gods didn't interrupt are quests, things would be much different, not to mention boring." I laughed, then said "Point taken, I take back what I said earlier. Well we might as well get the stupid shield. It's why we came here."

Annabeth said "Wait a minute Saren how are us demigods going to pass those laser beams? You've got gymnastic ability on your side! What are we supposed to do?" "Follow my lead." I said with a devious smile. I stealthy moved through the maze of laser beams, Kart wheeled 5 times, flipped twice, and rolled once. I arrived near the boat in thirty seconds. I looked back at where Annabeth and Percy were, they were still at the beginning of the lasers! I yelled "What the hell are you waiting for? An invitation?" Percy yelled back "I think you can handle getting the shield right? Is there really a need for us to come?" "Yes, I can't take another god's weapon so one of you people better get over here!" I yelled back. They both ended up coming over to where I was, taking ten minutes altogether. "Why did both of you come?" I asked. "We were fighting about which one of us to come, so we both came. Happy now Saren?" Percy said. "Yes I am happy that you two actually did what I asked you to do. Please get the shield now." Percy jumped in the boat, so did Annabeth, then a celestial bronze net covered the two of them. The cameras started turning on so I used my knife as a boomerang and cut the cameras off the stands. Then I set off to cutting the net, which wasn't easy. "Damn it, this net is being a bitch to cut." I said under my breath. Percy and Annabeth were laughing at this, and were struggling to get out of the stupid net. "Hey guys, move to one side of the net so I can cut you out of the fricking net." They moved to the left side of the net, and I finally cut them out of the stupid net.

We walked out of the carnival to find Ares waiting for us. He smiled and said "What the Hell were you waiting for? An invitation to come on and get the stupid shield or something? I mean really how long does it take you people to get a stupid shield from a tunnel of love?" I think he was going to say something else, but I'm not sure considering I punched him then and there. "Ares, WHY DID YOU LEAD US INTO A TRAP? I told you this better not be a trap or no more demigods. I shall now fulfill that oath." I kicked him in the balls as hard as I could, but I'm not sure if I did stop him from having children, but I did feel better. We gave him back the stupid shield, and he gave us back a black backpack full of stuff. He departed, with tears still in his eyes from me kicking him. "Well we better get to Hades and his palace now that we got supplies. Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: I make it to the underworld sort of?

We took a detour out of the carnival, which led to another fight with Mrs. Dodds, the evil math teacher. Grover sure does have some awesome direction skills, eh? Anyway, back to the fight. So Percy whips out riptide, and tries to slice her head off, but he missed, and almost took my head off in the process. "WATCH WHERE YOUR PUTTING RIPTIDE!" I yelled angrily. I know it wasn't my nicest moment, but hey when you almost get your head cut off by a three-foot celestial bronze sword, please do talk to me. So I take out my rainbow enameled knife, turn invisible, and while Percy and Mrs. Dodds were fighting I slashed in the neck, and she turned into yellow dust all over Percy, which was pretty funny in my opinion. I don't think he saw the humor in that, because he splashed me with water as soon as I turned visible. I saw Annabeth deep in thought and then she said "I just realized this; we probably shouldn't be seen in public. You know because everyone thinks we are terrorists and all." "Alright brainiac, then I suggest that we stay in alleys, and sleep in alleys. It's a bad idea to be seen in public right? Then let's take the long complicated way to the entrance of Hades underworld." I said. They mumbled a bit at the idea of sleeping in an alley, but agreed with the plan. "Let's try to get to Hades underworld before the night preferably shall we? I don't want the…..pleasure of meeting Hades at nighttime. I would be seriously creeped out. No offence to him or anything, I'm just not much of a night person." Percy started laughing at this, so then I saw the opportunity to punch him in the shoulder. He stopped laughing after that.

We traveled for a good five hours, getting lost like seven or eight times due to Grover's sucky direction skills. We ended up having to stay the night in an alley, but before we got to sleep, I saw the barrel of a gun being stuck in Grover, Annabeth, Percy and my faces. So naturally, the kids who were trying to mug us said "Give us all your money! NOW!" So I said "FUCK YOU BASTARDS!" I got up, broke all of their guns in half, and beat them all up in one swift motion. I then processed to tie them up, and took their money. They must either be rich, or mugged a lot of people, because they had two hundred dollars on them each. A plan worthy of Athena, if I do say so myself, and I do, and Annabeth said "Holy Zeus Saren, that was a plan worthy of Athena!" I laughed and said "If I ever meet her, I'll ask her if that was a plan of hers, or a plan of Hermes. Anyway, we'd better find a better place to stay than this alley. I suggest we stay in a motel." They all nodded in agreement, so we set off to find a motel. It took us another hour to find a decent motel, again thanks to Grover's wonderful direction skills. We got into the motel, and it had four beds luckily, and while Annabeth, Percy, and Grover were talking about taking rest and guard shifts, I feel asleep. I had no dreams, so it was a deep restful sleep, the kind that I really have needed in a couple days. I guess the demigods understood this, because they didn't wake me up for a good eight or hours or so.

I thought I woke up, but I was having a vision. It was a vision of the underworld, and I have to admit, it looked pretty awesome. If you like that whole scary death thing, but after I looked around a while Hades comes up behind me like a jerk and says "Like my bone throne?" "AH HOLY SHIT!" I yelled. "Would you gods stop sneaking up behind me and scaring the living daylight out of me? " I said. I guess Hades thought that was funny, because he laughed, and then patted my head and said "That would ruin all the fun. So daughter, how's your quest going?" I sighed and said "We're coming to you. That's how it's going Hades. How's Persephone?" Hades smiled at the mention of his pretty wife, and then said "She's good."

"She's happy because it's summer, and flowers are still in bloom, but her mother keeps visiting, which makes the both of us unhappy." I laughed, and rainbow color shifting appeared at my randomly bare feet, and Persephone appeared out of nowhere and collected the rainbow color shifting flowers. "Well that was rather random." I thought aloud. I must really be special, because I made Hades laugh and smile some more. Then Hades and Persephone did the unthinkable, they hugged me. Yeah, it happened, and believes me, I'm just as surprised as you guys. Then the vision was over, and I woke up to the concerned faces of Annabeth, Percy, and Grover. Percy started laughing, and then I realized why. Persephone had jacked my old clothes, and replaced it with a long dress that flows when I move, and had braided my hair, which was quite the feat, considering it was twenty feet long, with the rainbow color shifting flowers in my vision. I looked at my reflection, and my jaw dropped. I had to admit, I looked kind of….pretty….Don't tell anyone I said that or I'll kill you in your sleep *cough any child of Aphrodite cough* *cough this means you silena cough* "If anyone tells Clarisse about this, you will personally be cursed by me, I swear on the river Styx to do this. Everyone ok with that?" They nodded eyes rather wide. "Let's go to the underworld already." I said.

We had to take a ferry wide from this rude guy with the same name as Chiron the centaur! It was pure madness I tell you! He treated us nice because he knew I was a daughter of Lord Hades, but if I hadn't been, I know he wouldn't have been so nice. We finally are at the entrance of Lord Hades palace, and Percy realizes the bolt was in the backpack that Ares gave us. "I can't believe that evil, two timing, stupid, stinky, idiotic, sexist, moron! Why would he have someone steal Zeus's bolt, then place it in our backpack and have it appear in the underworld. He's not that smart, so obviously Luke stole the bolt. I was right Annabeth. I'm really sorry about that." Annabeth teared up at the mention of Luke, and Percy and Annabeth hugged for a little. "We better get in now; see where your mother is, you know the usual. Let's go now." We go inside the palace, and we find Percy's mother, Sally right there and Percy and her hug for a little while, I saw Percy cry a little. Hades came in and said "Well isn't that touching? You can have her back for the small price of Zeus's master lightning bolt." I saw Percy pass a pearl to his mom, Annabeth, Grover and he didn't give one for himself. "NOW!" Percy yelled. They all crushed there pearls and I teleported Percy out of there, and I left myself there to face his wrath.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: Dead demigods and visions oh my

After I faced Hades's wrath, I got a new scar on my left leg, along with the lightning bolt scar there. So in detail, part of my leg looked like it was made of sea foam, part of it looked normal, and part of it looked like a black stripe with skulls all over it. I had to stay in the underworld for a little while because of the small new limp I had, curtsey of Hades, so I took advantage of my stay by trying to find some famous dead demigods. The first guy I set out to find was Perseus, because he seemed really cool and because Percy was named after him. I got lost in the fields of asphodel a few times; I guess Grover isn't the only one with direction problems. I finally found the guy, and honestly he was a pig and tried to hit on me. So I slapped him and set off to find some other Greek hero. I really didn't find anyone interesting to talk to for about like two hours, and it was only a daughter of Demeter, so she was really grumpy and kind of boring.

I finally found the guy I was looking for: Thesus! He was also kind of a womanizer, but after I told him I was going to stay single, we ended up having a decent conversation. I smiled and said "You know that modern demigods today look up to you, right?" He smiled and said "After three thousand years, children still look up to me? That's rather impressive actually. So the gods are allowed to have demigods, even Athena?" I laughed and said "Yes Athena is allowed to have children, but they are born by thought, same with Hecate's children. The big three recently agreed not to have any children though, but Zeus was the first to break that. Then it was Poseidon. Hades hasn't had any children since the contract was signed. I love all of the demigods, even if they weren't supposed to be alive in the first place." "Hold on there, you mean you know the demigods that aren't supposed to be alive?" He said with disbelief. I laughed and said "Yes, I took a bolt from Zeus for the son of Poseidon. The daughter of Zeus died protecting her friends, but Zeus pitied her, and turned her into a tree that protects the barrier of Camp Half-Blood Hill, the demigod camp where Chiron trains demigods. It's right near Mount Olympus; it's quite the coincidence actually. How's life as a dead person?"

"It's not horrible, it's actually kind of nice. You get to meet new interesting people, and drink lots of wine." He said. "As much fun as that sounds, I'll just keep on living. I like it down here and all, but the reason I'm down here is because I hurt my leg. This would be the second time I have done that in the past few days. First by Zeus's wrath, then Poseidon healed me, second time Hades's wrath, no healing this time. Doesn't that sound like fun?" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. He frowned and said" Not really, your life sounds rather stressful and not to mention dangerous and deadly. You should probably go help those demigods." I nodded and left the area. Then I passed out in the Fields of Asphodel, and the vision started.

I realized immediately that the vision involved Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. They were traveling on land, because you know it's not safe for them to use planes, and they were in Las Vegas for some reason. They were staying at this hotel, it was full of kids, and then I realized it. It was the lotus Hotel and casino, were kids got trapped forever! They did look like they had a lot of fun though, and they all got the showers they so desperately needed. Then the vision sped up a few days, to the day of the summer solstice, and they were still stuck there at the hotel, mesmerized by the wonder and awe of the lotus Hotel and casino, and it struck midnight, and the war between the gods started.

I have to say, even without his master bolt; Zeus was still a decent fighter. He had his magic shield Aegis at his side, and Athena so it's kind of obvious, even without his bolt, Zeus might still win this new war. Then I saw all the mortals, freaking out and dieing because of the war, and the world was ending, all because of Luke Castellan stealing the stupid bolt. This was probably the most stupid reason ever for the world ending; I mean really, it was all caused by one guy. I think I'm going to be an eternal maiden, and just not deal with men in my life. Then I woke up, still in the fields of Asphodel and still in the underworld. I shadow traveled to Las Vegas, and set out to find the lotus Hotel and casino.

I admit it I have bad direction skills alright, but in my defense, this place had like three floors full of kids and games. It took me a good six hours just to find Percy, and he was so dazed, I had to say "The minotaur, the big, hairy, stupid, and stinky minotaur that killed your mother." He was immediately healed from that point on. "Where are Grover, Annabeth, and your mother?" I asked him. "Grover and Annabeth are around here somewhere, but my mom went back to New York by plane. Wait, I see Grover! Do you think you can snap him out of it too?" He asked. I nodded, and he led me straight to Grover. I said "A big white rabbit stealing your celery." And Grover was back into the land of the living. "Where is Annabeth?" I asked to both of them. They pointed about three steps away from us. "Annabeth, remember Spiders, big hairy, creepy, crawly spiders." Annabeth was also back to the land of the living. I looked at Annabeth, and then asked "Any ideas of escape, Wise Girl?" Annabeth smiled, then nodded and pointed to a car parked inside the casino. I smiled back, and said "It looks like we are stealing our first car guys. Let's go now." We walked, and got into a fight with the waiters. It ended with me staring at them and destroying them with my eyes. We got in the car, and I turned the key, and luckily found that the tank was full thankfully, so we drove out of the parking lot onto the roads of Las Vegas. "Did you guys miss me?" I asked innocently. I noticed that Annabeth was out cold, and that I got no answer to my question.

I kept on driving, and eventually they started talking about the adventure they had without me. They met Procrutes, and Annabeth and Grover were trapped, but Percy thought quickly and strapped the guy in the bed and killed him. Annabeth and Grover I think grew an inch or two because of that, and Grover said that it was extremely painful. I listened as Grover told Percy about Thalia and Luke and how they had survived before camp. He also told him about Thalia being turned into a tree. I blocked them out for a while, and just kept driving.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: A Battle with Ares and Luke?

It took us a few days, but we finally got back into New York with the bolt. Let's not forget the like twelve monster attack we suffered as gas stations and hotels. One of the worst places was a town in Pennsylvania, called Moon Township; we were staying in a hotel called the Quintana hotel. It wasn't the worst or the best of hotels, so it wasn't strange that we got attacked there. We were attacked by puppy hellhounds, the owner's son, Saket and his sister Amelia, died by the hands of the puppy hellhounds that somehow got in there. I killed them all with one swift motion, for the sake of the poor mourning Mother and Father. I murmured a few words in the magical third language, and the bodies of the two children changed from bodies into the most wonderful flower I could think of: The Olympus Paradise. Annabeth, Percy, and Grover especially looked in awe in the magic I just did. Percy, after staring at me in awe for about ten or twenty seconds, asked me with a confused face "How did you do that, and what language did you speak?" I smiled softly at his comments, and at Annabeth and Grover's thoughts, then said softly "I'll let you demigods wonder about that for a little while."

Another really bad place in Pennsylvania was a town called Montour. It's very close to moon. I guess they are sporting team rivals or something. We were staying in an alley this time, because of the whole incident with the deaths of the two mortals in Moon. We got jumped by a group of telekines for some reason, and we weren't even near the sea! I whipped out my three-foot bronze swords. The thing about my swords is they work a little weirdly. When they aren't in sword form, they are bronze bracelets that sit on my wrists comfortably. I can hold them two ways. The first by using the bracelets as holders for my hands and just swinging them around wildly, or just the standard two sword holding way. I changed it up a little, and held them the wild way, swinging them wildly around and hitting all five of them in one single hit, with some very jealous stares from Percy and Annabeth. I stuck my tongue out at them, and said "Come on, let's get to the car and finally get to New York yes?" We drove two hours, and we were back at the city that never sleeps.

We were all going to Olympus, but Percy said "I think it's better if just Saren and I go. There will be less chance of someone else getting hit with Zeus's lightning bolt, right?" "Oh now you choose to have logic." I heard Annabeth mumble to herself. I laughed softly, so only Annabeth could hear me, and she gave me a disapproving look. They were mad about it, but Grover and Annabeth did end up going back to camp half-blood, and probably got cheered for and got a laurel. We ended up getting into a fight with the elevator guy, which took us about ten minutes, so Percy finally whipped out the bolt and said "Give us the stupid fricking key. I'm pretty sure he wants this back." I laughed a soft tinkling laugh, and then said rather simply "That was rather ballsy of you." He shrugged and said "I think my inner you told me to do that. Let's get on the elevator shall we? Oh no, I'm turning into you by saying shall we! Gasp!" I swiped the card, and we stepped onto the most impressive elevator I have ever seen. While we were riding we had to listen to "Staying Alive", and I had a horrible vision of Apollo dancing in a silky white shirt in the seventies. I shivered, and I guess Percy had that same thought, because he shivered almost three seconds after me. We finally get to Olympus, and the fun starts. Luke is there, wielding a sword made of Iron and celestial bronze, and he shouted "YOU WILL NEVER GET PAST ME!"

"YES WE WILL!" I yelled. I brought out my sword, but then realized that Percy was supposed to fight him. So I ran past Luke and telepathically said to Percy "You need to fight him! I need to handle Ares first, and then I help." I then turned invisible, and got out my Rainbow Enameled knife, and hoped Athena would help me here. "WHERE IS YOU WENCH!" yelled Ares. That comment really annoyed me, so I was glad I slashed him across the face with my knife, and landed gracefully on my feet. I think Aphrodite, Athena, and Artemis would all be pretty proud of that attack, but I'm not sure. I really never met any of them in person, of course. You'd think Artemis would want to meet her own daughter in person, but she's busy, so I understand and all, but it's kind of depressing. Oh, wow I am getting off topic! Anyway, after I slashed Ares with my knife, he tried to find me again. I simply stopped his muscles from moving, but it only lasts an hour. You don't want to know how exactly I did that, and to be honest I have absolutely no idea how exactly I did that, but hey, Percy and the rest of the people I know don't know that! I looked back at Percy's fight, and they were kind of just going in automatic hit block hit block cycle, and they were making no progress! I have to intervene! I sighed, and joined in the fray in Percy's place because he was getting rather tired.

After fighting a few minutes to entertain the poor boy, I finally started actually fighting. I then gave him a scar running from his right shoulder to his left hand hip. I took a final look at him for the time being, and returned Luke to the Camp Half-Blood Infirmary. I guess that the campers at the infirmary were kind of surprised. I honestly don't care. The guy tried to kill my charge, and no one does that, ever. I said "Don't worry, Luke's back at camp half-blood hill. Ares can't move his muscles for an hour. Let's go meet your father and uncle, yes?" He nodded, and we started to walk into the entrance of the throne room of Olympus. I looked at Percy's expression when he entered. It was really worth like a million dollars or something, because I had a red face, and I had to try really hard not to die of laughter. I don't think Zeus saw the humor because shortly after we entered the throne room, he thundered "WHERE IS MY MASTER BOLT!" "Calm down brother. I assume that they have it on them." Percy and I nodded. Percy gave Zeus his bolt back, and he killed a random mortal with it. I guess he was happy his bolt was back. He then said to no one in particular "When I get back, they will not be here." He turned into a cloud of dust, and was gone. I got the hint that they wanted to talk, so I said "I'll just let you two have one of those tender Father-son talks." I then proceeded to walk past the still frozen Ares, and waited at the elevator for Percy.

_**Author's Note: I am not rick riordrian, so therefore I do not own the pjo characters. But I do own Saren and all of her sarcasm. After I finish this fan fiction, I need my readers help. I need to know if you want me to continue this, or start my roman camp fan fiction. Please tell me either in review form or Private messages me via my profile. Also you may noticed a slight title change, nothing to worry about.**_

_**Love&Demigods,**_

_**Saren's Creator (I'd also like any ideas for a new Pen name please!)**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: The end?

"How was your lovey dovey father-son talk? I heard my name mentioned a few times." I said with a sly Stoll brother smile. Percy gave me a glare in response to that, and then said "It went ok." I don't think he wanted to talk about it, so I didn't press him any harder than that. If he talks, he talks, if not, he just doesn't talk. The thing about demigods and their parents, they just aren't close and when and if they ever meet, the demigod usually shows resentment, and the god/goddess kind of senses that, and it's awkward for the both of them. We got into the elevator, and Percy clung onto me for dear life. I know we were pulling a few gs, but I mean really, what a wimp. The song "Do the hustle" was playing. My gods, this elevator need better music. I also had another flashback of Apollo from the 70's dancing in a silk shirt. I shivered. I seriously wish I could get an Audience with Zeus and Apollo about this problem. We got off the elevator, and went back onto the streets of the city of New York. Percy randomly busts out laughing at me, so I asked "Why are you laughing?" "It's your hair. It has bright blue streaks in it!" He said, still dieing in laughter.

"Awesome!" I yelled. I got some strange looks form mortal passer-bys, but I didn't care. "Stop laughing and I will just teleport us back to camp Half-Blood hill, alright?" I said. So I shadow traveled us back to Camp Half-Blood hill, and we were welcomed home personally by Chiron. "How'd it go?' He asked casually. "Okay." We both chimed in unison. Chiron gave me a look, and then I shook my head. Annabeth and Grover got really nice Laurels, because they were made by friends. Percy's laurel was made by the Ares cabin, and looked like it would be fun to burn. I didn't get a Laurel, and the reasoning is far beyond you mortals comprehension. (It's because Zeus is a jerk!)

A few Months Later…

I packed my things for the other side. It's not like I'd really remember the adventure I had, or that I'd still have my blue highlights. I had a teary goodbye with Chiron, and then I just left. I need to be strong, and let's not forget, I will be back with new memories…and perhaps, new charges and adventures under my belt…

The End of Book One.

_**Author's Note: I haven't decided yet what Series I will do, because I have now three ideas for my next series. I also have my First beta reader (WOO!) Ninja C, so I'm not sure which one to pick. It's also come to my Attention that I really never described Saren in great detail. So here she is. She's only four feet tall, so she gets picked on by everyone, has 12 feet of hair, and she can change her hair and eye color any time she likes, But in her Greek form, She has dark brown hair with light blue streaks, and mirror like silver eyes. Hope you Enjoy.**_


End file.
